Tamings of Tomorrow
by BeyondTomorrowithyou
Summary: LUVED The Croods BEYOND Compare! DreamWorks FINEST as far as I'm concerned! Tho I'd thought I'd create my own explanation for the sudden appearance of Eep & Guy's Red Bear Owl (I know it's a long story tho!). I loved it even MORE than Chunky & thought it deserved its own introduction. So here's my story as to how Eep & Guy met this amazing creature:


'Last one. This should hold us up for a while.' Guy looked up at the canopy tents he & Eep had just set up. Eep smirked 'Yeah, I don't even think _Dad_ could knock it down without hurting himself!' '_Ha! She's probably right!'_ Guy thought hiding a smile. They'd worked at it all day setting up the main night rest area, in a clearing not far from the beach. The Croods had decided on making these tents long lasting as they didn't want to constantly have to set up camp night after night. Though Eep & Guy wouldn't have minded they had agreed with Grug to keep their explorations close enough to get back to the clearing at night. Mainly due to the fact that Grug didn't want to end up with a situation where Guy & Eep would have to camp out elsewhere if they didn't get back by nightfall. While he trusted Guy, he wasn't exactly comfortable with the idea of them spending a night _alone_ together! While Ugga finished up with the beds, Grug turned to Eep. 'Do you two mind catching dinner while we finish up here?' Hearing this, Eep turned around immediately. 'Sure, what do you have in mind?' 'Anything BIG, this 'building' is more exhausting than _hunting_!' Grug knew he'd never complain about walking for miles _again_!' 'Seconded!' said Gran, even though she'd spent most of the day in her hammock while watching Thunk rearrange the furniture for the 20th time due to Sandy's constant rampaging. Eep took another look at her surroundings, struggling to believe that less than a day ago; they had all come so close to losing everything. And while Eep did not take it as one of her fondest memories, she knew that she'd do well to remember it's importance & take what she had learnt from it.

Eep turned to Guy. 'Well, where should we look first?' Guy pointed towards a thick forest. 'I remember seeing a few animals over there, towards the west. With any luck, maybe dinner lies in that direction'. 'Ok, I'll look up from above & see what I can find'. And with that she bounded off towards a tall tree in the distance, Guy struggled to keep up with her; panting all the way. 'Not ALL of us can run abnormally fast like you!' 'Then I guess I'd better bring you along!' Eep replied climbing down. 'What do you mean by THAAT?!' No sooner had the words left his mouth; Eep had grabbed his hand & pulled him onto her back! Clinging for dear life, he wrapped his legs round her waist; arms across her shoulders. Belt secured his helmet firmly. 'You _sure_ this is a good idea?!' 'Don't worry; I've done this plenty of times with Sandy, its _fine_. Hold on!' And with that Eep leaped from branch to branch, never missing a beat & even with Guy screaming his head off, they were so high up it didn't matter. A while later they reached an open plain. Eep spotted what looked promisingly like dinner. 'What about that?' She pointed to a Bull-like creature with feathers around its head. 'Looks like a Parrot Buffalo, 1 _should_ be enough for all of us.' Said Guy as he estimated the size. 'So what's our strategy?' Eep asked. 'Well I've noticed that these things charge when aggravated & they're almost as fast as you. If we dug out a pit do you think you could?' 'Get him mad enough to chase me & follow me to the pit?' Eep grinned as she finished his sentence. 'Exactly! Wow you _are_ good at this!' Guy got more impressed every time he hunted with Eep. She shrugged but smiled softly, 'I learnt from the best.' making Guy go a little red. 'Alright, let's dig our pit!' Soon after the pit was dug, Guy & Eep got into position; Eep started things off by chucking a boulder at the huge beast. That was all it took, the Parrot Buffalo made a beeline for Eep. Bounding out full pelt, she headed towards the pit; Belt pointed in front of the pit signalling to Eep on where to lead the beast. Eep grabbed Belt as she jumped across the pit, covered with leaves. Their prey never saw it coming as the ground gave way beneath it.

Guy was grateful he didn't have to endure another terrifying piggyback ride as Eep hauled the carcass on their way back home. 'That has to be the most _perfectly_ run trap we've ever done!' He said in amazement as they trekked through the forest, but then again hunts were _always_ easier when Eep took part. 'Yeah, it was almost _too_ easy. Let's go for something more challenging next time!' Eep remarked. 'Very true, well we're almost there; hope their a bit more patient this time!' Guy knew this was unlikely though! Suddenly a roar echoed through the trees. Eep dropped the carcass. She knew what creature made this call. 'Stay down!' She said, pulling Guy down beside her as she scanned the surrounding area. Guy knew not much put Eep on edge. 'You know what it is?' 'No doubt, a Bear Owl. I'll check where it is then we can figure out where to run from here. Trust me when I say this Guy, you don't want to be holding _food_ when you come across one.' Guy hid in the brush. 'Alright, glad I never ran across one by myself.' From her lookout in the trees Eep focused on the sound & spotted a bright red Bear Owl in a large ditch 200 metres from her. From what she could see the creature couldn't leap out of the ditch as there were no footholds to grasp. As Eep got closer she noticed a gash on the animal's left hind leg which still bleeding, as well as its front paws; no doubt from constant climbing. Eep knew the animal wouldn't get out on its own; therefore she & Guy were in no danger. But as she turned to leave the Bear Owl gave a piercing yowl as it cried in pain. Eep paused, suddenly thinking of Chunky; her dad's pet Macawnivore & remembered a question she had asked him. 'Dad, what made you befriend Chunky?' 'I'm still figuring that one out myself Eep. But I guess, when I saw how scared he was, he suddenly wasn't scary to me anymore. He was just as helpless as I was & it was clear that we weren't going to make it without the other. Afterward I guess he just liked the idea of having others to stick by.' Thinking back on her dad's answer, she knew what she was going to end up doing.

'Tell me again why we're trying to free a beast you said to _hide_ from?' Guy asked as Eep led him to the ditch. He was still trying to grasp why Eep had suddenly changed her mind about the Bear Owl. 'Because this is no different to the situation _we_ were in before. Tell me what decision _you'd _make if you saw this?' She asked as they reached the edge. Guy looked down at the pit. Suddenly, he no longer questioned Eep's choice. Then he turned to her. 'The decision isn't the only thing to consider here, how are you going to get it out?' 'I'm still figuring that out. But right now getting close to it is my main concern.' She said as she slid down the slope. Then Guy grabbed her hand, looking her in the eyes. 'You're really sure about this?' He knew the answer, but he still needed to hear it. 'You know I am.' She, gently squeezed his hand. As she reached the bottom the Bear Owl let out a low growl. '_I can't wear it down strength wise, but maybe.'_ Eep knew she was leaving this to chance but she didn't have time to contemplate further as the Bear Owl was closing in. She dashed around the Bear Owl, trying to disorient it. The Bear Owl broke into a run, though its injuries evidently held it back. Guy's eyes never left Eep, his hands holding a rope at the ready if she so much as stumbled. Eep knew the Bear Owl was tiring but still kept up her focus. As she backfilpped around she realised the Bear Owl wasn't behind her anymore. Before she had a chance to react; the animal's paw knocked her down. The Bear Owl had changed direction at the last minute! Guy struggled to throw the rope down just as Eep grabbed a mass of feathers at the back of the animal's neck trying to keep clear of the teeth & claws just inches from her. Without warning the Bear Owl went limp. At first Eep wondered if it had just dropped dead, but then it hit her. She had just found its weak spot! She signalled for Guy to stop. 'Don't throw the rope! I've got an idea.' 'Eep this is getting dangerous! Are you _sure_ you want to keep going?' 'It's alright, I know what to do now.' Eep started stroking the Bear Owl on the side of its face while still holding the scruff of its neck. 'Shh, I'm not here to hurt you, just help.' Slowly the Bear Owl relaxed, then Eep started to loosen her grip on its neck. Then she raised her hand. 'Throw me some meat.' Guy was still uncertain but did as she asked. Eep caught it, then placed it in front of the Bear Owl's nose. Once it realised food was in front of it, it was only a moment before the meat disappeared. Then Eep heard a sound she'd never thought a Bear Owl made, it was purring! Turning to Eep, it brushed its head against her body, nearly knocking her over. 'You're welcome.' Eep said with a laugh. She motioned Guy to come down. 'It's alright, I've calmed her down. Come say hello.' Guy was puzzled. 'Her?' 'You see _every_ angle when an animal's chasing you.' Eep grinned. 'Come on, show her you want to be friends!' Guy approached so slowly that the Bear Owl moved towards _him_. Guy froze on the spot as the animal stopped in front of him. Eep turned to her tamed friend. 'Say hello girl.' The Bear Owl sniffed Guy, then purred against his chest. Then Guy started squirming. Now Eep was puzzled. 'What's wrong?' Guy struggled to keep a straight face. 'She keeps tickling me with her purring!' Eep beamed, relieved. 'Well that can only mean she likes you' 'Yeah, or I still smell of Parrot Buffalo!' Guy retorted, making them both laugh. Eep looked up towards the path beyond the ditch. 'Let's _all_ go home.'

'Come on girl, on more step!' The Bear Owl struggled to climb up the make shift ladder Eep & Guy had constructed out of tree roots & vines. As she reached the edge, Eep gave her the final pull needed to get her out. As they all caught their breath, a thought suddenly occurred to Guy. 'Um tell me, how you're going to explain _her_ to your dad?' 'Honestly…...I don't have a clue. But I think he'll understand once he knows why we did what we had to, I can't think of anything else to try. I'll just have to rest my hopes on it.' Guy smiled to himself, he couldn't find a way to argue with Eep's answer but found that he didn't want to. 'You never cease to amaze me Tiger Girl' Eep turned to him, smiling. 'Likewise.' They both paused, not sure what to say next. The Bear Owl got up & tried to walk but immediately faltered. Guy sat up. 'Let's get her sorted before we head out.' After wrapping up her injuries with medicinal leaves, they set off for home. After a while, Eep realised something. 'Once she heals, what do we do with her then? Set her free?' Guy thought it over for a moment before answering. 'Well I guess that part's up to her. There's no way we could _force_ her to stay. I know Chunky chose to but again, it was his choice. Let's just see how things play out.' Then they saw the clearing up ahead. They knew they couldn't put it off any longer. Eep sighed heavily. 'I'll take the meat to dad, then ask him to meet us back hear with mum. After that well, we can only hope.' 'Ok, see you soon.' Guy led the Bear Owl to a small grove. 'Ok girl, listen. We _really_ need you to _not_ to try to eat Grug or anyone else ok? Believe me when I say, it won't end in _anyone's_ favour!' 15 minutes later, Guy heard footsteps headed towards them. From what he could see, Grug didn't seem to be enraged but that could all change in an instant. When Grug saw what was behind Guy, he froze; mouth agape. He didn't fly into a rage or charge, he just stood there; not sure _how_ to react. Ugga held her hand up to her mouth, she was as stunned as Grug was. Finally, he spoke. 'Well even if I say no you'll probably end up hiding her somewhere anyway. But if she eats anyone it's on both of you!' Eep & Guy breathed out at the same time, they hadn't realised just how long they'd been holding their breath! 'So what are we calling this one? Kitty?' Grug asked with a grin. Eep & Guy faced each other, they'd been so caught up in the day's events that they hadn't even _thought_ about what to name their friend. 'Her red coat is beautiful.' Ugga commented. Eep thought over her mum's words as she looked at the Bear Owl again. Her fur shined brilliant red in the sunlight, like the colour of the flames that kept them warm at night. Eep had her answer 'Whenever I saw this girl run, she looked like a moving flare of fire. What do you say to Flare perhaps?' That was the furthest name from Guy's mind, but the more he thought about it, the more it stuck. The fact that the name had to do with fire probably stemmed his like of it. 'Actually, I like it. It's certainly not a name you forget easily.' Grug agreed there. 'Ok then, Flare it'll be. Now if there are no further reveals, could we _please_ have dinner now?'

Later that night, Guy & Eep thought over the events of their day as the last embers of the fire burned. Eep looked over at Flare again. 'I'm still having trouble believing my family's former worst fear is right behind me!' Guy threw another log on the flame 'You're not alone there, I still can't believe we _did_ it! Still, maybe there's an advantage to having her around, if she chooses to that is.' 'I hope she does, I really do.' Eep paused as an idea started to form. 'I wonder, what it might feel like; to _ride_ her.' Guy raised an eyebrow. 'I can't deny, that _would_ be amazing. Still, that depends on her.' Just then, Flare got up. Walking towards the fire she lay down again beside Eep & Guy, wrapping her tail round them. Curled against her feathers & fur somehow felt so natural, to both Eep & Guy. Eep smiled as she lay against Flare's warm body. 'Somehow I'm getting the feeling she's quite at home here.' For the first time that day, Guy completely agreed. 'You know what? I think she may have decided already.'

* * *

P.S - As this is my 1st _Ever_ story, PLEASE let me know what you think!

& if you don't like the name I chose 4 the Bear Owl, feel free 2 suggest other names. Who knows? I may like it better.

P.P.S - BTW, the Parrot Buffalo is 1 of the animals originally created by DreamWorks for The Croods film. I claim no creative rights to it.

P.P.S - & could some1 tell me what the ratings stand for, as I have NO clue & MAY have miss-rated this story!


End file.
